Kiss the Night
by alwaysaclaw11
Summary: Sixteen year old Minerva McGonagall begins an ill-advised but passionate romance with Tom Riddle amidst a slew of attacks on muggle-borns.
1. Tom Riddle's Mittens

It was odd how a person could go to school with someone for six years and never speak to them. True, he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor, but they were both top students, both quidditch players, both wizards. At some point their paths should have crossed along the ever changing corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but they never had. Not until Tom Riddle was late to transfiguration.

Minerva sat in the back of class, her boots kicked onto the table. Nobody else ever sat there. Just how she liked it. Everything Professor Dumbledore said she already knew and the class struggled with. So Minerva McGonagall lounged in the back turning pieces of parchment into tiny mice. Sometimes she'd let them go and watch the other students jump out of their chairs.

Professor Dumbledore was speaking when the door screeched open like an injured house-elf. Somebody needed to use a greasing spell on that thing before half of Hogwarts went deaf. Minerva lifted her eyes instinctively toward the sound. Tom Riddle shuffled inside the classroom. Dumbledore eyed him suspiciously.

"Sorry, I'm late," he muttered. Since when did Tom Riddle show up late to class? Dark circles ringed his drooping blue eyes and with a yawn, he searched the classroom for a seat. They were all occupied save the wobbly one Minerva was using for her books. Minerva rolled her eyes and muttered a quick spell. The books floated up and smacked down on the desktop. A small smirk appeared on Riddle's face.

He sat down beside her. As he shrugged out of his robe, she could smell him - like old books and butterbeer. Though Minerva had never spoken to Riddle, she'd seen him around the school. He always looked cold, a bit lifeless. She never thought a Slytherin would smell so warm, so… inviting.

Riddle yawned again and then ran his hand through his wavy brown hair.

"You look tired," Minerva whispered. "Did you not sleep well last night?" It would be weird if she didn't talk to him, right?

Riddle flipped open his textbook without paying the slightest attention to her.

"No, Minerva," she lowered her voice so it was like a boy's. "I didn't sleep well last night."

His electric blue eyes shot to her and then drifted away.

"That's too bad," she said. The voice she used for herself was strangely higher in this re-enactment. "Why were you up so late? Studying?"

The corners of his cheeks raised like he was fighting to hold in a smile. Tom Riddle never smiled. Smirked, maybe. Sneered, certainly. But smiled. Never.

Her voice lowered again, pretending to be Riddle… Tom. "I was doing some knitting, then I ran out of yarn, and you can't just stop knitting in the middle of a pair of mittens so I started asking to see if anyone had any yarn and…"

Tom snickered then he started cracking up. His normally cool and placid face was scrunched up and bright red. Tom's abandoned reaction caused a new heat to build in Minerva, staring at her toes and rising all the way through her body like she was sinking in hot chocolate. She broke out into fits of laughter.

It must have been a sight to see (everyone was staring at them). The top two students, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, huddled in the back of transfiguration in completely out-of-control laughter.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Minerva and Tom shut up instantly.

"I didn't know this lecture was so amusing."

"Sorry, Professor," muttered Minerva, her face still hot from laughter and… something else. Tom's hand brushed hers as he reached for his quill and they both tensed at the sensation. Minerva was left handed and as they took notes, their arms would occasionally brush into the other person's. Neither one of them seemed to mind.

When class was over, Tom stood up without a word and collected his things. Minerva's face was still a deep shade of pink as the Slytherin walked out of the classroom.

Get a hold of yourself, Minerva thought, Get a hold of your crazy self.

That one moment with Tom was a fluke, a cosmic accident. The weekend passed and everything had gone back to normal. When Monday came, Minerva arrived at transfiguration first and sat in her regular seat. She considered plopping the books down on the chair, but laid them on the desk instead. She didn't want to be rude taking another person sea. There were still several minutes till class started when Tom walked in the door, looking bright eyed and refreshed. He wasn't late. There were plenty of other chairs. Unfortunately.

Someone fell down in the seat next to her. Old books and butterbeer. Tom Riddle. Against her will, Minerva's heart started pounding. He reached into his loose black cardigan and removed his wand. He flicked it and whispered an incantation Minerva did not recognize. Two crimson cashmere mittens appeared just below the tip of his wand. Without looking her way, he placed his hand on top of the mittens and pushed them toward her.

"I don't need to knit," he said coolly.

Her fingers smoothed the feathery fabric before she slipped them into the pocket of her cloak. They were practical. It was good sense to keep them.

Tom said nothing for the rest of class. He studied Dumbledore intently and took rapid notes. Minerva scribbled down notes as well. Their arms swept against each other. The silent agreement was that their arms could touch. They both took advantage of that agreement.

A sinking feeling settled in Minerva's stomach when class ended. Their little note-writing/arm dance had come to a close again. Tom packed all his things away with a determined sweep of his wand. He turned to Minerva and said, "You should wear those mittens when we go to Hogsmeade. It's supposed to be cold this weekend." He nodded curtly and swept out of the room. He looked… hot…when he walked out of a room.

Oh, boy.

Minerva reached into her cloak and touched the mittens. It would be an interesting Hogsmeade weekend.


	2. Tom Riddle's Lie

Minerva dressed in a power pink chiffon dress that fluttered out around her like the petals of a flower. She pulled on some stockings and slipped on her heeled cream suede boots. With a bow, she tied back her hair, leaving just a few strands loose and curled slightly by a spell. She tugged on a sweater that matched the boots, slipped the mittens in the pocket then admired herself in the mirror.

Not half bad, she thought. The perfect Hogsmeade outfit. She had just gotten all dolled up for Slytherin king, Tom Riddle. If anyone found out they'd think she'd gone nutters.

She probably had.

Minerva walked to Hogsmeade with her friends Suzy and Gina chattering at her side, but she made out no words from the noise.

"You're really quiet, Min," said Suzy, finally noticing Minerva had said nothing the whole walk. She was distracted.

"Sorry. Just thinking about school work." Really she was glancing around for Tom and trying to convince herself that wasn't what she was doing. He was nowhere to be seen. It was a good thing. Whatever this was with Tom, Minerva needed to let it go.

With her friends by her side, she sauntered into the Three Broomsticks. Minerva tensed at the sweet caramel-like smell of the cauldrons of hot butterbeer. They reminded her of Tom Riddle.

"You're acting so weird," groaned Gina as she plopped down in a large wooden chair, her blonde braid flopping behind her like a tail. Minerva sat down beside her, still surveying the room for Tom.

They ordered some butterbeer which Minerva found difficult to drink. It was too much like him. Minerva finally finished her drink, ten minutes after Gina and Suzy.

"I need to stop by Honeyduke's. I told John I'd pick him up some chocolate frogs," said Suzy. Suzy was a muggle-born and John was her little brother. She tried her best to keep him from feeling left out.

Minerva was about to stand up with Gina and Suzy when she saw two Slytherin's walk in the door. One was tall, lanky and had striking white-blonde hair. Abraxas Malfoy. His head was always up slightly as if that gave him a better angle to look down on other people. The other was wearing a charcoal grey peacoat, a white button-up shirt and a green scarf tied loosely around his neck. Minerva's heart dropped. It was Tom.

"You guys go on without me," she stuttered. "I'll meet up with you later."

Suzy and Gina shared a glance then shrugged.

"See ya, Min," said Suzy and they walked out the door, sweeping past Malfoy and Tom.

Tom sat down on a barstool and ordered a butterbeer. Malfoy did the same. A few minutes later the bartender handed them their mugs. It's now or never, thought MInerva. She stood up and walked toward them. Malfoy was talking to someone… well, yelling at someone, a third year. He was wider and larger than any of the teachers. Rubeus Hagrid. He was quiet, but had the biggest heart of anyone she'd met.

"Do you know who I am? I am Abraxas Malfoy, a pureblood Slytherin, the captain of the quidditch team," snapped Malfoy. Tom peered over his mug of butterbeer but said nothing. She had no idea what Hagrid had said to incite Malfoy's tirade but it seemed rather rehearsed. He probably looked for any opportunity to brag about himself.

He was in the middle of listing his OWL scores when Minerva slid up beside Hagird, a wave of Gryffindor courage seizing her. She stared directly into his icy grey eyes. "I can spit eight feet." She smirked. Tom was taking a drink and laughed. Butterbeer shot out his nose. Abraxas was so thrown off by Minerva's random accomplishment that he was speechless, giving Hagrid the chance to slip away. Tom had a bubbly line of butterbeer across his upper lip. Minerva marched up to him and wiped the butterbeer off his face. The light layer of stubble scratched against her thumb. "You had a little schmutz." She winked and then glided towards the door. She could feel Tom watching as she left.

Minerva should have gone on to Honeydukes and met up with Suzy and Gina, but instead, she wandered dow a dirt path that led to a forested part of Hogsmeade. The trail was littered with golden fallen leaves that crunched under Minerva's boots as she walked down the path. The mostly naked trees created a canopy over the trail, leaving little slivers of opening for the light to stream through. It was a chilly afternoon so Minerva slipped the crimson mittens from her pocket and slid them over her hands.

"Lovely mittens," a voice called behind her. She stopped dead then turned. Tom? She hadn't heard him following her. A toothless smile stretched across her face.

"Thank you."

Tom glided purposefully up to her side, his expression unreadable.

"Why were you following me?" asked Minerva.

"I wasn't," he answered. "I alway come down here, sit by the lake and… think." Was this a lie? Or the truth? Hard to tell with Tom Riddle.

"Oh," she sighed. "I can leave you."

He showed off his teeth in a half-smile. "Do what you'd like."

Minerva kept walking with Tom.

"Want to race?" asked Minerva. She liked run and the energy was pumping through her, but as soon as she said it, she knew it was a ridiculous thing to say.

Tom snorted and then glanced down at her feet. "You're wearing heels."

Minerva straightened her back removed her wand from her boot. She flicked the wand at her feet and muttered a spell. Her creme suede boots transformed into white sneakers with a pretty-pink flower pattern on them. Tom grinned.

"Impressive."

She took off running without warning. Tom sprinted behind her.

"That's cheating, Gryff."

Minerva swirled around quickly and called back, "Thought you'd be proud of me."

"Oh. I am."

She was really fast and had a bit of a lead but suddenly Tom buzzed past, the scent of him trailing in the wind, distracting her. He slid to a stop where the bank met the lakeshore. Minerva had too much momentum and slid right into Tom. Her mitten-covered hands fell open against his chest, one of his arms reached behind her and held her up, held her to him. Their faces were just inches from each other. Tom's eyes were more than blue up close. They had little specks of purple in them. She'd never seen anything like it.

Some of her hair had come loose during the run and fallen over her face. Tom wiped away the strands of brown hair. His fingers were surprisingly calloused for a Slytherin. He'd obviously worked in his life. Minerva shut her eyes at his warm touch. His thumb drew a line down her cheek and came to her lip. Tom pulled down on it, opening her mouth slightly.

"W-what are we doing?" Minerva stuttered. It was all too real. His hand against her face, her hands on his muscled chest.

"Nothing." Tom leaned in, their lips brushing over each other's. "What do you want to do?" he whispered gruffly. Minerva's face flushed.

"I don't-"

Tom moved his lips away from hers and placed them just under her ear. His hot breath tickled her neck. "All you have to do is ask."

"T-tom?"

"Yes?" He was still breathing against her ear, making her whole body tremble.

"Please."

She felt him smirk against her trembling skin. "Please what?"

"Please kiss me."

He stood up and smiled. "My pleasure." He leaned in and pressed his lips roughly to hers. She immediately gasped and Tom deepened the kiss, biting down on her lip and pressing her head to his. Minerva ran her hands up his chest and rested her hand on his head.

A kaleidoscope of colors danced across her vision, everything but their touches fading from importance. She had never understood abstract art until that moment. Shapes and colors had meaning, had a heartbeat. The world was no longer made of concrete shapes and ideas, but a swirling mix of emotions and expressions showing themselves in countless, unpredictable ways. Minerva never wanted to open her eyes. She would stay here and kiss Tom Riddle forever, if he let her.

Tom pulled away, releasing his hold on her. The cold world snapped back. Bright red had swollen in Tom's cheeks. Minerva's hand in his hair had caused little bits and pieces to stick up erratically. It was sexy… unbelievably sexy.

"I trust you know the way back," he said harshly, almost cruelly. Her heart clenched. Then he smirked. "Because I have no bloody clue where we are."

Minerva let out a relieved breath. "I thought you said you came down here all the time?"

"I lied. Slytherin, remember?"


	3. Tom Riddle's Promise

The girl's eyes were wide open, her body frozen, unmovable. Was this real? A first-year Hufflepuff lying rigid in the corridor. Minerva flicked out her wand and recited the counter spell for petrificus totalus. Nothing. The poor Hufflepuff looked dead. Minerva said a silent prayer that she was still alive then ran for help.

The entire school buzzed with nervous chatter. The Hufflepuff girl had been petrified but not by a spell. The professor were unsure, but working on a possible cure using mandrakes. Poor headmaster Dippet would have to tell her parents. They were muggles which made things like this even more difficult to explain. Minerva wouldn't want to be Dippet today.

Minerva was so concerned she missed Tom entering the Great Hall. Eventually, she noticed him crowded in a group of Slytherins who were looking rather pleased. Minerva was certain one of them did it - and if she got her hands on them, they'd get hexed into the next century.

"What did she look like?" a wide-eyed Ravenclaw girl asked, shaking Minerva from her focus on Tom.

"Uh… I don't… I don't really want to…" The urge to be sick overwhelmed her. She got a queasy feeling in her cheeks. Her throat was sour. Minerva had been answering these questions all morning and she'd had enough. "I've got to go to class." She grabbed her books and stormed out of the Great Hall. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tom Riddle stand up from the Slytherin table.

Minerva headed toward the library. She had no intention of going to class and being harassed about what she'd seen. It was possible she'd never get the horrified look on the girl's face out of her head. The sight had already become a permanent mental scar. She didn't need people trying to turn it into a bleeding wound.

"Gryff, slow down." Tom's voice sounded behind her. She hadn't spoken to him in three days. Not since the day they kissed.

She sighed and turned around. "If you're going to ask me about-"

"I'm not."

"Then what do you want?"

"I'm allowed to talk to you." He glided up beside her silently. She had no idea how he could do that. "Where are you going?"

Minerva kept walking. She didn't have the energy for Tom today, no matter how great he looked in his loosened Slytherin tie.

"Well, gee, Tom. I was thinking about heading to Slytherin common room… your room possibly," his voice cracked as he tried to make it high and squeaky.

Minerva blushed, unable to hold in her smile. Was he saying wanted her in his bedroom?

"Your bedroom?" She didn't mean to squeak but she did.

"This is what happens when you don't respond to me."

Minerva took a deep breath. She wasn't that easy. "You do bad impersonations?"

"I thought it was spot on."

"You made me sound like a tramp with a nasal condition."

He laughed. A happy sound that made everything Minerva feared flutter away. It was a sacred sound, one few had ever heard. She felt blessed to be one of them.

"My apologies."

Minerva didn't know where she was walking. They were just wandering down the mostly vacant corridors without purpose. Everyone else was at breakfast.

"You're lucky you didn't see it," Minerva blurted. Why did she say that?

"See what?"

There was no turning back now. She needed to tell someone, someone who wasn't morbidly curious. "The girl. Oh, it was awful. I was terrified. I thought she was dead."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"I don't. I'm just - I'm glad you didn't have to see it. Thats all. No one should have to see that. I hope whoever did it doesn't try anything like that again. I'm terrified to even be in this school."

"You don't have to be afraid," Tom said matter-of-factly. He grabbed Minerva's arms and pushed her up against the wall. "The only thing you need protection from is me," he snapped, but his wide eyes gave him away.

Did he just say protection? He didn't mean… yep, Minerva had gone batty. She snickered, defeated by the welling laugh.

Tom grinned and leaned his forehead against hers. "That came out… creepier than I meant it. But I don't hate to hear you laugh."

He licked his lips and brought them gently to her cheekbone. He traced kisses down the side of her neck to the base. "You smell amazing," he breathed.

Minerva placed her finger under his chin and lifted him meet her mouth. She gently placed her lips on his. Tom gripped her side and pinned her back to the wall. She gasped at the force. They kissed again. Over and over their lips met. Hands ran through hair and down arms. It was… perfect. He was perfect.

His teeth bit down on her ear and she jumped in a mix of pain and surprise and pleasure.

"Tom?" she whimpered.

"Yes, pet."

"Don't stop."

He growled. "Never."

**Minerva better watch out... hope you're enjoying our sexy evil (confusing) Tom Riddle. Reviews always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Tom Riddle's Theft

"Do you trust me?" Tom whispered in Minerva's ear. She shuddered at his touch.

"Um-m," she stuttered.

"That's all I get. Um. Have I given you a reason not to trust me?" Tom twisted Minerva's hair around to one side and pressed his lips to her neck.

"No."

"Then come with me."

It had been a week since the Hufflepuff girl was found petrified in the corridor. No one had been hurt since. Everyone else was starting to forget but Minerva would never forget. The only time she felt any relief was when she was in Tom's arms (and that was happening more and more). She hadn't told anyone about their relationship and as far as she knew neither had Tom.

Tom grabbed Minerva's hand and pulled her. They ran together through the vacant corridors and up the stairs of the astronomy tower into the starry evening. He spun her around and pressed his lips to hers again.

"Tom- Tom," she said between kisses.

"Mmm."

"Is this what you brought me up here for?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No…" Minerva's shrugged away from him. The look on his face was a combination of anger and disappointment. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong."

He sighed. "That's not what I brought up you here. I wanted to show you something." Tom extended his hand to Minerva and it felt… cold. He was normally warm.

"You're freezing."

"I'm fine," he snapped. "Come on." Tom dragged Minerva to edge of the astronomy tower. He locked his arms behind her back.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Trust me, Pet."

"I don't-"

Before she could stop him, he snatched her wand out of her robe. Minerva's heart sunk, a strange terror slowing creeping through her.

"Tom! Give me my wand!"

He smirked. "No."

"Tom!"

Tom tightened his grip and leaned over the edge of the astronomy tower. Minerva screamed but the air was quickly sucked out of her. She was streaming toward the ground, wrapped up in Tom. He was… laughing.

Something caught the air like an open umbrella and the world stretched and melted around her. She was sure she was about to die. If only she had her wand but Tom had taken it. Why had he taken it? They smacked the ground.

The world slowly returned to focus. Tom was lying on top of her, chuckling under his breath.

"Are you insane?" she spit.

"Pretty cool, huh."

"No. That was.. that was." She glanced up at Tom and he looked so proud of himself. It was… kind of cool. Tom placed Minerva's wand back in her hand.

"Happy?"

"No."

Tom leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "You're enchanting when you pout."

"You're bloody ridiculous." Minerva pushed Tom's head down to hers. They lied together kissing, just feeling each other, losing themselves in the cold night air.

Someone cleared his throat.

Tom rolled off of Minerva, her lips felt hot and swollen from his kisses.

"Hello Professor," said Tom, a smirk etched on his face.

Dumbledore was standing in front of them, his arms folded across his chest. _Great._ He hated Tom.


	5. Tom Riddle's Prediction

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Dumbledore had taken ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for our little "kissing session" and twenty five each for being out past curfew. The way they were going Ravenclaw was going to win the house cup that year.

It had also been two weeks since Tom Riddle had spoken to her. She wasn't sure what Dumbledore had said to him but she endured a twenty minute lecture about how certain people weren't meant to be trusted and about how he knew about these things and that she should be careful. Whatever Dumbledore said Tom had ignored her ever since.

Dumbledore was right of course. But it had become hard to care. Impossible to care when his lips were on hers. His hands on her face, her neck…

She missed him. Why had he disappeared?

The second student was found. This time by Dippet. Hard as stone, eyes unblinking. That old terror started pounding through Minerva again.

The hall was empty but her mind occupied with thoughts of the poor new victim, a Ravenclaw boy. Another muggle-born.

Something grabbed her and yanked her into a darkened classroom. Her heart stammered as the door slammed and locked shut. She pulled out her wand and held it in front of herself.

"Lumos," a gruff voice whispered.

Tom's angled face was illuminated by nothing but the pulsing glow at the tip of his wand. Every fleck of shimmering color in his eyes sparkled in the magical light. Minerva's whole body buzzed but she was still angry.

"What are you doing?" she snarled.

Tom swept toward her. "You're breathtaking when you're angry."

"Shut up." Her forgiveness cost more than a cheap line about her looks. "You haven't spoken to me in two weeks."

"You haven't spoken to me either."

Tom slowly revolved around her. She felt like the earth. Like he was her moon. The strongest force of nature compelling them together.

She steadied herself. "Don't turn this around on me. I'm not in the mood."

Minerva darted ahead, breaking away from his pull.

"What's bothering you?"

"There was another victim." She sighed. Minerva always let him in.

Tom slid up behind her, his arms as fluid as water as he wrapped them around her waist. His calloused thumbs worked the buttons on her cardigan. His lips and tongue tracing a lazy design on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

He continued moving his hands along her waist and tugging at the black buttons.

"Stop it."

He drew away instantly. His face growing cold, lifeless. The Tom Riddle face she'd always known.

"T-Tom… I…"

She reached for him and he pulled away.

"Not tonight," Minerva sighed.

Tom licked his lips, his blue eyes making no contact with hers.

"Tomorrow."

It was not a question, not a suggestion. It was a prediction.


	6. Tom Riddle's Tattoo

Suzy. How could it be Suzy? Minerva felt like she had been kicked in the stomach with a steel toed boot. Dumbledore had come to her, taken her aside, laid a hand on her shoulder and… told her about Suzy.

A statue of ice, inflexible, unreachable. Her best friend, torn away by some invisible monster, some faceless cowardly beast.

Minerva hunched over on her bed, her back aching from the position. Her eyes burned from hours of crying. The sun felt hot against her face as it shone brilliantly in through the window. It was winter. The heat was just teasing her, telling her that things were okay when they weren't. Minerva had enough. She was going to figure out what was happening and she was going to stop it.

She wiped away the last remnants of tears and stood up from the bed. No more crying. It was time for fighting back.

She pulled on a pair of trousers and a cashmere sweater. Minerva planned to spend the rest of the evening pouring over books in the library.

The library was nearly empty. Only a few students were scattered among the dust-covered stacks and a few more were scribbling in the dim lantern light. Minerva breathed in the familiar scent of old books. Tom. Minerva shook her head. She didn't have time for thoughts of him right now.

No one had ever heard of anything like this happening before but Minerva thought best to start with the section on Hogwarts. She pulled at least dozen books off the shelves. Hogwarts - the True Story. Hogwarts: A History. The Founding of Hogwarts. Minerva did not want to be disturbed so she wandered to the back corner, which was so surrounded by shelves of books that it was nearly its own separate room.

Minerva peeled open the first book. The binding was frayed. It was probably once a text book. She flipped through to the section on the castle's curses. Nothing. The section on mysterious happenings. Nothing.

A puff of dust exploded from the book as she shut it.

She tried two more books with the same luck. Of course, she wouldn't find anything. If the entirety of the Hogwarts staff couldn't figure it out? How could she?

Minerva thought about heading to bed, but then she remembered Suzy. She grabbed another book. One last try.

The Founders of Hogwarts.

Minerva read some new information about Godric Gryffindor and the creating of the Sorting Hat. There was a quick passage about the criteria to be in each of the houses. The word mudblood caught her eye. This was an old book, from when people were much less sensitive to the feelings of wizards with non-magical parents.

She flipped through a few more pages and came to a section labeled "Legends". She read Ravenclaw's section and started the bit on Salazar Slytherin.

"It is rumored that when Hogwarts was built Salazar Slytherin had a chamber built beneath the-"

Minerva screamed. It was dark and all she saw was a slender silhouette with flashing eyes.

"I didn't mean to startle you." It was Tom, his voice a breathy whisper. Minerva's heartbeat slowed, but then, of course, it sped up again. It was Tom after all. "What are you reading?"

She slowly shut the book as she regained composure. "Just working on some homework." Minerva didn't want anyone to know what she was up to. Very few people would approve of a sixteen year old girl trying to track down a mysterious monster/dark wizard/psycho. Minerva didn't want Tom to worry.

"You're lying," he said coldly.

The blood rushed from Minerva's face as Tom picked up the book she was reading and flipped through the pages.

"I'm sorry." Minerva let out a breath and stood from her chair. She walked to face Tom on other side of the desk. "It's just… it happened again and this time it was Suzy."

Tom looked down and back up at her. He set the book back down. "She was your friend."

Minerva felt the tears sting her eyes again. "Yes. I just I was looking up a way to help her…. I know it's stupid. If the professors can't figure it out, I surely can't, but I don't know. I just couldn't sit around and not do anything."

Tom smirked and stepped toward her. He swept away one of her falling tears. "You've been crying." Tom cradled Minerva's head in his hands and placed a kiss on both her eyes. She shuddered at his firm but gentle touch.

Minerva opened her eyes. They had adjusted to the dark and now she could see that Tom was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. She had never seen him in short-sleeves before. His arms were larger than they seemed hidden beneath a cloak. He had a tattoo. Some sort of snake with long curved fangs.

Tom grabbed Minerva's hips and lifted her onto the desk. He captured his lips, opening her mouth against his. HIs lips were rougher than usual. Her hand sgripped the front of his t-shirt, tugging him towards her. Her stomach twisted, her whole body throbbing.

"Tom?"

"Yes."

"I -"

Tom threw his hand over Minerva's mouth, digging his nails into her cheeks. Pain stung through her skin. She couldn't breathe.

"Shh," he hissed.

Footsteps. There was someone just beyond the stacks.

Tom lowered his hand from her mouth. She was happy to be breathe again but disappointment flooded her. She wasn't ready to stop.

"I need you to be quiet," whispered Tom. He reached to the bottom of his white shirt and pulled it over his head. His muscles were long and sinewy, rippling as he moved.

Were they still going to…Tom placed his hand on the back of her head and lowered her to the desk. She stayed perfectly still, watching him as he methodically unbuttoned her sweater.

He backed away briefly and stared down at her like she was a spell he was trying to memorize.

"Tom."

"Silence," he said, humor in his voice.

He slid against her again with that silent walk of his . Tom whispered in her ear, his breathe as hot as a steaming cauldron. "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

"Remember to stay quiet for me, pet."

She remained silent as Tom crashed their mouths together again. Everything around her fluttered away. Even the attacks. She just wanted to feel Tom in every way possible, to know him, to belong to him. Yes. She knew it in that moment. She belonged to Tom Riddle.

**Oh, Minerva... if you only knew. :) Thanks for reading and I always welcome reviews.**


	7. Tom Riddle's Touch

**Hey readers. I just changed the rating to M. The ratings system has changed here so just to be safe. Just some "suggestions" of what happened between Tom and Minerva. Anyway, thanks for reading. On to our favorite star-crossed couple.**

As Minerva laid in bed, she recalled her evening with Tom. It seemed partly like a dream. The memories came back in flashes, separate and disperse, but debilitatingly powerful.

_His sweating bare chest moving against hers._

_Hot breaths mixing, mouths hovering over each other._

It didn't seem possible. Minerva McGonagall and Tom Riddle. No one would believe her if she told them. Not that she planned on telling anyone. How could she? Gryffindors and Slytherins… they never got together.

_Tom's fingers locked with hers, squeezing so tightly her hands went numb._

_The rattling of people around them… Tom's whispers in her ear._

_"Don't say a word, pet"_

_"Good girl."_

The thoughts shocking through her mind made everything fuzzy. Minerva felt like she was sinking to the bottom of a lake and she didn't even care.

Tom's lips kissing down her neck, her arms, even her legs.

Her hands running down his muscled arms, across his sharp jawbone.

Minerva shut her eyes. She had never experienced anything like being with Tom. He was gentle, but possessive, kind, but also demanding. For that time she could just concede control to him. Minerva always had such a weight on her. Between her friends, schoolwork, prefect duties, quidditch and now these awful attacks. When she was with Tom, she could let all of that go. Just let it slip away. He was in control and she didn't have to be.

_His strong hand covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream._

It was to thoughts like these. Minerva drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Minerva made her way to Transfiguration. She walked in the room and felt Dumbledore's eyes cutting through her. His old face puckered up. He couldn't possibly know, could he?

Minerva looked away from him and with her head down she headed to the back of the classroom.

A few minutes later, Tom marched in the door. Dumbledore lifted his head to meet Tom's gaze. He just smirked, his head high and headed back to sit by Minerva.

Without a word, Tom sat gracefully down beside her.

"Morning," he said gruffly, sending shivers all through Minerva. Heat rushed to her face. She didn't dare look at Tom. If she did, she would remember how he had looked last night. Red face, swollen lips, his hair messy, bits of it falling over his smoky blue eyes.

She remembered it anyway.

Dumbledore started his lecture but Minerva hardly took in the words. She was thinking only of the man sitting next to her. A warm hand fell against her leg and slowly pushed up her black skirt. Minerva's eyes widened.

"Tom," she whispered. "Are you crazy?"

"Pet," he said, his tone demanding and serious. Minerva turned her eyes to the blackboard, doing her best to remain still. He slid his hand across her leg and grabbed her hand.

Minerva avoided Dumbledore's gaze as she walked out of the Transfiguration classroom. What just happened?

She waited for everyone else to disperse then grabbed Tom by the collar and shoved him down one the hallways.

"What was that for?" Minerva could not form words. "You trying to get us expelled? You want everyone to know?"

"Would that be so bad?"

"Getting expelled?"

Tom laughed. "No. Everyone knowing - and why would we get expelled for holding hands?"

Minerva's mouth fell open. "You want to - to tell people?"

Tom pressed his mouth to hers, silencing her with his devouring kiss.

"I want them to know you're mine," he breathed into her ear.

"W-we're going to tell people? When?" she asked.

"Right now." Tom grabbed Minerva's hand. That was one thing they had never done before… held hands…

Tom walked her down the hallway and toward the Great Hall.

People were going to kill her. Dumbledore would be first in line.


	8. Tom Riddle's Eyes

The corridors of Hogwarts were packed with people. Minerva could hardly breathe as they tried to make their way through the dense crowd. There were so many people around them she didn't know how no one saw her holding Tom Riddle's hand. At least no one said anything. No one was looking either.

"The Great Hall, now!" Dippet's voice boomed down the hallway, nearly shaking a few of the portraits off the wall. Minerva jumped at the sound.

"What's going on?" asked Minerva. She glanced up at Tom who had a puzzled look on his face, his brow drawn together like he was trying to master a particularly difficult potion. "Tom? Are you all right?"

He nodded and squeezed Minerva's hand so tightly her knuckles ached. "Let's just go the Great Hall like everyone else okay."

Minerva nodded. Trying to take in one conversation from the stream of trouble voices around her. "Do you think it's another... attack." Her heart dropped. She had been in the middle of researching the crime when Tom came and interrupted her. Minerva had almost forgotten all about the attacks. Until that moment of course. In that moment, every fear, every pain, from the first girl to Suzy flooded back. Minerva's knees sank. Her hands gripped the soft fabric of Tom's sweater to hold her up.

"Calm down," Tom almost spat the words. His whole body had gone rigid, his blue eyes stared, emotionless but wrapped in complete focus.

Minerva just swallowed as nerves pricked across her skin. What was happening? Tom was still holding her hand as the stepped into the expansive hall, which was shrouded in a strange, eerie darkness for the middle of the day.

The table had been removed from the room so everyone just gathered in the center of the Hall. Minerva's eyes lifted above her. The Great Hall was decorated not in any Hogwarts color but in black.

"Tom," Minerva whispered. "Look up."

His turned his head upward. No reaction. Something inside Minerva twitched and for the fastest moment she wanted to drop Tom's hand but when she heard Dippet begin to speak, she just held on tighter.

"Hello, students," Dippet said, his voice as solemn as she had ever heard it. "I have some very sad and very troubling news. As you know, the Hogwarts staff has been working tirelessly to come up with a solution for the petrified students, victims of this malicious and heartless attack. We still have no idea who is committing these atrocities and Hogwarts is no longer safe. Today we found another victim. I am sorry to say Myrtle White, a member of Hufflepuff, has died."

Minerva felt the ground sink beneath her. People were dying now? This thing whatever is was, whoever it was, was now a killer and murderer? Who would it come after next? Her? Tom? No. It was Myrtle was a muggle-born. They have all been muggle-borns. This thing was targeting students with muggle parents. Why? She looked at Tom. He was in shock, she guessed. He had to be. There was no sign of emotion on his face.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Yes," he said cooly.

"One more thing," continued Dippet. "I regret to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy will be closing. You will all have to return home."

Tom jerked her arm. Suddenly he was struggling to stand. Did it finally hit him? Minerva wrapped her arms around his torso. It was like his legs stopped working, turned to pudding. He was dead weight. Minerva was strong but keeping him up was nearly impossible.

"Tom, honey," she had never called him anything like that before. It felt strange coming out of her mouth. "Tom, breathe. Please stand up. It's okay. It's okay."

Tom shoved her away. Hard. She almost tumbled into the students behind her.

"I'm fine. Do not treat me like a child," he snapped, his voice so loud everyone's eyes turned to them. _Great. Just how everyone should find out._

"Tom. I'm sorry. I was just trying to help," her voice was weak, the strain of everything weighing down her.

He grabbed his hair, his face was pale. Much paler than usual. And there was something... wrong with his eyes. They weren't quite as blue. Like polluted seawater. What was going on? Tom Riddle looked simply out of his mind.

She didn't care what his reaction would be, she stepped closer again. "Tom. Breathe. Please."

Tom shut his eyes and when the burst back open Minerva felt a cold gust swarm around her body. He snarled, "I've let this go on long enough."

**I know this isn't how he finds out in HBP but I wanted Minerva to be there. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it!**


	9. Tom Riddle's Accusation

The hall was empty, everyone was in the Great Hall – at least they were supposed to be. Tom had taken off. He had burst through the closed doors of the Hall, Minerva streaming after him.

She couldn't help but think of the first time they had ran like this. The feeling had been so different. Even Tom had been different. There was a levity, a sense of abandonment the first time they ran together, like if they kept going they could escape the earth's gravity. No pain, no problem, no fear could hold them back. But this time there was nothing but pain, but the overwhelming problem, the crippling fear.

Tom had outran her the first time. She couldn't let him do that this time. Minerva picked up the pace, her heeled boots occasionally slipping on the slick wood floors. Tom was slowing down, or she was speeding up. Minerva could not tell. But in any case, she was gaining on him. Her arm reached out as far as she could manage and caught the edge of his sweater. They were both going so fast that the force of her touch brought them tumbling to the ground.

A sharp pain stung through her arm as she smacked again the cold floor. Tom had hit his head. Another wave of panic surged through her.

"Tom, are you okay?" she said frantically, her voice cracking.

He placed his hand on his temple, blinking as if that helped push the pain away. "What were you thinking?" His voice was hardly audible, much more like a lingering hiss than spoken words.

"You need to calm down. You're acting crazy!" Minerva reached out to touch his face and he pushed her hand away. Her insides felt hollow, lifeless.

"I am not crazy," he spat. "I just can't go back."

"Back where?" Minerva snapped, not really how harsh her words were.

"To the orphanage." Tom jumped to his feet, his eyes still flashing with rage. Minerva didn't know what he was talking about.

"You're an- an orphan?" Minerva was so confused. "You never said anything."

Tom huffed. "You never asked."

Minerva slowly stood up, using the wall to brace herself. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not asking you to feel sorry for me."

"You don't have to ask."

"Well I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"Why not?"

Tom just stared at Minerva. No answer for her other than his deep gaze, from eyes that no longer looked like they belonged to him. Their magic purple sparks had all waned away in brilliance, leaving only muddy puddles behind. Still he was the most beautiful, incredible thing she had ever seen. It was at the moment she loved him.

This time he reached his arms to her and tugged her in close. Tom buried his face in her hair and placed a kiss on her ear. He was holding her so tight, pain stabbed through her ribcage. Breathing became nearly impossible, but she didn't dare ask him to let her go.

"It has to stop," he said in her ear. "They have to find who did it. Otherwise they will send us all home. They'll close Hogwarts."

"But no one knows who did it, honey. I'm sorry but no one knows."

Tom broke away from Minerva, his eyes turning from her and staring down the hall.

"I thought it wouldn't hurt anyone. I'm sure he didn't mean to let it hurt anyone."

Minerva shook her head. What was Tom saying? Who was he saying it about?

"Who? Tom what are you talking about?"

"Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid."

The waited until evening, until everyone had gone back to their common rooms, a tangible sadness coating every corridor, every room, every face in all of Hogwarts. Minerva wasn't sure she could bear the pain anymore.

She hid with Tom in the corridor, they were so close, their bodies pressed against each other, from their toes, to their fingers to their foreheads. But for the hours they waited there they never kissed, they hardly spoke a word to each other.

It was just before curfew and Hagrid finally came lumbering down the hall. He pushed his way into the small broom closet.

"Come on," Tom whispered in her ear, his breath as cold as ice. He grabbed her hand and the snuck around the corner. "Look." Tom's long finger pointed into the dim closet where Hagrid was hunched over.

A spider as large as dog with hairy, spindly legs and dozens of glassy eyes stared back at them. It couldn't be. Hagrid was the kindest person Minerva knew but still there he was in a dark closet with a monster.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you're enjoying the story.**


	10. Tom Riddle's Award

Minerva sat on the floor, leaning against the stone wall. She had walked with Tom down to Dippet's office but she couldn't bring herself to go inside the room. Hagrid had a monster and though she hadn't seen first hand what it could do, she couldn't deny that it was huge, magical and probably beyond a boy like Hagrid's ability to control. Hagrid could not have meant to hurt anyone. It had to have been an accident. Still a girl was dead. She deserved some justice.

Tom was inside telling Dippet everything he knew about Hagrid's creature. Minerva wasn't sure what would follow, but it wouldn't be good for Hagrid. Her eyes closed. Why did any of this have to happen?

Time would tell if the monster Hagrid was hiding committed the crimes or not. If the attacks stopped, they'd know they caught the right boy.

The attacks did stop. As soon as Dippet and the other professors barged into the closet where Hagrid was keeping the giant spidery-like thing and as soon as they snapped his wand. Minerva stood in the crowd, watching as they awarded Tom his Services to School Award and Dippet decided not to shut down Hogwarts.

There was an air of joy in the school, almost like Christmas. Everyone felt safe again, even though Hagrid was still at the school. Dumbledore managed to convince the board to let Hagrid stay on and help as gamekeeper. He was no longer allowed to do magic, but no one believed he had meant to hurt anyone, so he was allowed to stay on the premises with supervision.

Minerva had never seen Tom so happy. At least, not publicly. He was smiling in classes and in the Great Hall. It must have really mattered to him that he was allowed to stay at school. They never told anyone about their relationship. Tom had never mentioned it again. Really it was fine with Minerva. She liked having Tom to herself. She liked not having to explain him to her friends. She didn't humor herself thinking they would understand.

Late one evening, Minerva went down to the dungeons to ask Professor Slughorn a question about her potions homework. She'd been struggling with understanding the medicinal qualities of a few of the ingredients.

The door to the potions store was slightly open. Slughorn must have forgotten to shut it all the way. Minerva reached out to shut the door when a cold hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her into the darkness.

Before she could scream, another hand clasped down on her mouth.

"Hey, Pet," a voice whispered in her ear. Tom. His hand dropped away from her mouth and wrist. Minerva turned to face him, placing her hands on his chest.

"Are you crazy? You almost gave me a heart attack."

She felt him smirk against her cheek as he leaned in close. "A little and sorry. I'd never want to hurt you." He paused. "You know that right?"

Minerva shuddered. The seriousness with which he asked that question frightened her. "Yes," she whispered. "I know."

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the wall of potions ingredients. She gasped. Tom slammed his lips against her. Possessive. Intimate.

"Tom," Minerva said through kisses. "We could get caught."

"Yes," he said as he pulled off his shirt. He lifted Minerva up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. They were kissing and touching and crashing into the bottles of potions ingredients. Every time the glass bottles shook, Minerva tensed but it just seemed to excite Tom more.

She loved the feel of his curving muscles, the smell of his sweat. The sound of his voice in her ear. Their coming together. It made a kind of sense it shouldn't make. Like the joining of two halves of the world.

Tom held her up as she breathed heavily into his shoulder, exhausted, their bodies still as close as possible. He kissed her temple.

"You're incredible, Pet," he whispered. "So damn incredible."

The professors finally found a cure for the petrified students. It did end up involving mandrakes. All of the students were restored and returned to school. Thought a long time had passed, to them it seemed like no time at all.

Minerva was in the library helping Suzy catch back up on her homework. Suzy was really behind in potions because it was her worst subject. For the first time, Minerva wished her friends knew about Tom. He was much better at potions and would be a more suitable tutor for Suzy. If Suzy needed help, Minerva would ask Tom to at least help her for the end of the year test.

Suzy was yawning heavily and her answers sounded more like mutters than words.

"Maybe that's it for tonight," said Minerva. She wouldn't be learning anything in this condition anyway.

Suzy nodded and collected her books. She stood up from the table. "You coming, Min?"

Minerva shook her head. She wasn't ready for bed and wanted to go by and see Tom before it got too late.

"Okay," said Suzy. "Thanks for everything. See you later." Suzy left the library. Minerva waited a moment then collected her own books. She had a few she needed to return before she left. She gathered those and headed through the stacks where she had first been with Tom.

Minerva stopped and observed the scene. The old desk. The dim lantern light. Her heart pounded in her chest, her face flushed. She really wanted to go see Tom.

An old book was crammed under a bookshelf. Minerva tugged it out from its hiding place. She'd return it with her stuff, rather than just leaving it. The book was familiar it had been one she was looking at the last time she was studying in this area. She sat down her other books and flipped quickly through the pages. Her eyes caught on a familiar sketch but she didn't remember seeing it in a book. She remembered seeing it before but she couldn't remember where?

It was black ink sketch of large snake-like creature with thick fangs and hollow lifeless eyes. Minerva shivered as she stared at the image. She flipped to the page the preceded it. It was about Salazar Slytherin. What she had been reading the night Tom interrupted her.

Hermione read the words.

_Mudbloods. _

_Heir of Slytherin._

_Basilisk._

_Chamber of Secrets._

Minerva's stomach churned. Whatever this beast was, it sounded a lot more like what had happened to the victims than Hagrid's pet. The one he insisted never harmed would an overgrown spider only attack muggleborns? And how could have petrified people? Not just killed them. She left the books on the table and ran to the dungeons. She had to tell Tom. He implicated the wrong person. Hagrid was innocent.

The killer was still out there.

**I'm so sorry this took SO long to update. Epic fail. I got caught up in some other fics and neglected this one. Still it's one of my personal favorites and I really want to finish it. Please read and review. Thanks for your patience and for reading!**


	11. Tom Riddle's Name

**Slight warning: this is the most M the story will get. It shouldn't be too bad, but just to let you know. Thanks everyone!  
**

As a prefect, she knew where the Slytherin dormitories were. She also knew because she'd almost followed Tom in there once.

"Maybe we should do this properly for once?" Tom has said as she pressed his lips to her ear.

Minerva laughed. "Nothing about us is proper."

Tom smirked. He knew it was as true she did.

"Still." He ran his hands down the front of her shirt, growling as she touched her. "I'd like to have you in bed." His lips crashed into hers, making everything come to life.

Minerva shuddered. She knew exactly what he meant by have and she couldn't deny that she wanted it to. He'd had her plenty of other places though.

"I don't know, Tom." Minerva trembled as Tom began unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt.

"Come on, pet. No one is there right now. I'm not asking." His voice was harsh and she knew he wasn't asking.

"Yes, Tom," she said, but just then Dumbledore had come around the corner.

"What are you doing down here?" Professor Dumbledore asked, his eyes trained on Minerva.

"We were studying," said Tom, his voice as smooth as butter as he lied.

"Come on Minerva," said Dumbledore. "Now. And wipe that lipstick off your mouth, Mr. Riddle."

Minerva started pounding on the Slytherin door. Somebody had to hear her. Anybody she needed to talk to Tom.

The door squealed open. It wasn't Tom. It was Abraxas, glaring venomously and running his hand through his white blonde hair.

"Is Tom here?"

"Why? You need a good shag?"

Minerva felt blood rush to her face. Had he told his friends? "I - Uh -"

"Merlin. You are shagging him aren't you?"

"Just shut up, Malfoy." Minerva reached for her wand. She really, really hated that git.

"Listen to the lady, Abraxas." Tom stepped out from the shadow of the long hall, wearing jeans with an unbuttoned white shirt, his tie untied but still dangling around his neck. "Come here, pet. What is it?"

Abraxas just snorted and fell down on one of the leather couches.

"I can't believe you told him." She elbowed Tom as she met him at his side.

"I didn't. But that is why you are here isn't it? Tell me yes."

Tom bit down on her shoulder and she yelped as he dragged her into his bedroom.

"You look so gorgeous, pet. My sweet girl." His lips were like ice against her mouth, but it was a coolness she refused to draw away from.

"Tom. I need to- the door is-"

All Tom had to do was look at the door and it slammed shut. "There is nothing you need to do."

Yes there was but his words seemed to make all of that void. He backed her up against the bed and shoved her onto the mattress.

"Lie still, pet. Lie still for me." Tom crawled on top of her. She reached up and slid his tie off his neck. He caught the tail of the tie as it flicked way from him. A devilish grin crossed his mouth, just as she noticed the red flecks in his eyes that were shining like coals.

"Tom your eyes," she said, but he covered her lips before she could finish her statement. His skilled hands wound the tie around her wrists and the bedposts. She didn't even notice what he was doing until he tightened it enough to burn.

"What are you?" she asked, suddenly feeling strangely panicked and strangely attracted to the dark, powerful man above her. He was different than her. She felt young and confused and he was so in control. In control of her.

"Would you like me to stop?"

Shouldn't she? "No," Minerva breathed.

"Good girl."

He removed each piece of her clothing, slowly, methodically, taking the time to fold each piece, using magic to remove her shirt while leaving the tie wrapped around her wrists. Still he remained entirely clothed. It was not something he'd ever done before.

"See. The proper way." Tom kissed her mouth and then trailed his soft kisses all over the rest of her body. Places even he had never kissed before.

Tom slipped out of his pants and Minerva realized that was the first time it had ever been so light when they were together. Bright enough to see every muscle, every freckle of the other person. Her eyes were transfixed on him. Loving every bit of him, every mark.

Her stomach flipped. Was that? Oh. No. No.

The tattoo on his arm. It was the same as from the book. It was basilisk. But he didn't give her the chance to say anything about it before he was on top of her, inside her. She shut her eyes, confused. Hating how great he felt.

"Something wrong, pet?" Tom breathed into her ear, his hand stroking across her chest.

"N-no," she stuttered and it was obvious that she was not fine, but Tom seemed to take her at her word.

Her eyes locked on the tattoo, the muscle it was drawn on twitching as he held himself over her. She should've asked him to stop, but something inside her, something deep within in her that was breaking with every move he made, stopped her from saying a word.

Minerva knew this would be the last time Tom would ever say these words to her.

"Yes, pet. That's my good girl. For me, pet."

It was the last time she would see his deep, burning eyes shut, his pink lip quiver and his whole body shake as he came undone for her.

His body felt heavy on top of hers. So heavy she couldn't move. Tom reached up and untied her wrists.

"Did you like that?"

Minerva nodded because it was true. She pulled her clothes back on slowly but Tom just sat there watching her, every inch of his skin exposed.

"I know something is wrong," Tom said, finally pulling on his pants.

"You know Hagrid didn't do it," Minerva said without thinking. "He didn't hurt those people."

"Why would you say that?" Tom buttoned his jeans.

"Your tattoo. It's a basilisk. It's the only thing that fits the injuries."

"Yes."

Minerva's heart started pounding. "Yes what?"

"Yes. It was me. I'm sorry about your friend, Suzy. I would never hurt you on purpose."

Minerva's mind was spinning wildly. He'd just admitted to - after everything that happened to poor Hagrid.

"I don't understand, Tom."

"Things are changing," he said calmly. "I'm changing. I am not Tom Riddle anymore. I am Lord Voldemort. Wizards should not cower to muggles as we do."

"Tom - I."

"Shh," he approached her with the stealth of a jaguar. Too quick for her to run. He pressed his cold finger to her lips. "Call me, My Lord."

"You're kidding?"

Tom kissed her harshly, biting down on her lip. "No. My Lady, I am not."

"Your lady?"

"Rule with me," he said without the slightest hint of humor.

Had he gone insane?

"Rule with me, my sweet girl. And we can live forever."

**Finally nearing the end here. Hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review. I love writing Tom Riddle.  
**


	12. Tom Riddle's Plan

Minerva stood in the Slytherin dorm, eyes wide as she stared at Tom, unable to believe what he had just said. It was official he'd finally gone bananas.

"Tom you're talking nonsense," she muttered.

"No. I'm not." His voice sounded angry.

"Yes. You are. We don't cower to muggles. The International Statute of Secrecy has just created a world where both muggles and wizards and co-exist and thrive peacefully."

Tom's laugh fell cold and hard, like an iceberg cutting through the room. "You know how you ridiculous you sound when you say that? Brainwashed is what you are."

Minerva shook her head, feeling her own anger surge through her bones. "I sound ridiculous. You're talking like Charlemagne."

"Who the hell is-"

She rolled her eyes, fed up with Tom and his stupid delusions. She'd loved him and he was acting like an idiot. "You know exactly who Charlemagne is. Don't act like you weren't raised in the muggle world. Don't pretend. You're not five years old!"

His cold hand grasped her wrist and for the first time since the astronomy tower, Minerva was afraid of Tom Riddle. "It would be wise not to make fun of me, Minerva."

"At this particular moment, I don't think you're the best judge of what is wise or prudent."

His fingers slipped from her skin. "Wizards should not-"

"I'm not talking about that!" she shouted, feeling her insides break as she thought about Myrtle's death. About how had unleashed the beast who caused it.

"Then what are you-"

"A girl died!" shouted Minerva. "You killed someone, don't you feel any remorse?"

"She was a mudblood. What remorse should I feel?" he hissed through his teeth.

Without thinking it through, Minerva smacked Tom across the face. Hard.

His jaw clinched as he lifted his hand to the growing red mark on his cheek. "Don't hit me," he snarled.

"You deserve it."

"That's what you think of me, Minerva?"

She paused, staring at the man she'd fallen for. At the angle of his jaw, then sparking red in his eyes, the slim frame that had held her so many times.

"No. I think you're more than you let yourself be. I think you're more than darkness."

He scoffed.

"I think there is light in you. I've seen it. You've shown it to me. I think you're afraid of it."

Tom shook his head. "I'm not afraid. I just know that a wizard's rightful place is above those filthy muggles."

Minerva felt a tear in her eye. She rarely cried but she just couldn't stop herself. All she wanted was to kiss Tom, to hold him, to keep him forever. For a moment, she had let herself believe that was a possibility. That they could love each other. That belief seemed a million miles away now.

She stepped closer to Tom, lifting her hand to his face. He was tense but relaxed as her fingers grazed his cheekbone.

"Kiss me, Minerva," he whispered.

Heart tripping, she nodded and pressed her lips to his. Tom's hands gripped into her hair and she pulled him closer. Putting everything into this kiss. The last one they'd ever have. Lips and teeth and heat.

When their mouths parted, she placed another peck to his lips and breathed "I loved you so much."

Her hand dropped away from his frozen face.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" he asked.

Minerva glanced back at him, shaking her head. "No."

"One last chance, Minerva. Don't walk away from me, from us."

One tear escaping and streaming down her cheek, she turned to Tom and said "It wasn't me that walked away. It was you. You chose power and darkness over love and over me. The consequences are yours alone."

He opened his mouth but not words came out so, with her heart shattered, she left the Slytherin dorms and the man she still loved more than anything or anyone in the world. But she could not be a party to his self-destruction and she could not let him destroy her.

So she made a decision right then that whatever happened, she would not let Tom Riddle's Plan succeed.

_Fifty-Five Years Later_

Hogwarts was crumbling around her, just like the rest of the world. Voldemort was coming. Minerva stood on the steps of the school where all those years ago she'd kissed, touched, held and even loved the man who was no longer a man – who has coming to kill them. All of them.

Even her.

She wondered if he even remember their time together. If he even remembered what it was like to feel someone's skin against his, to feel kisses across his mouth. He couldn't, could he? Not if he could be so cruel, so heartless.

It didn't matter now though. All that mattered now was stopping him.

The wind blew harsh and cold against her wrinkled face as she pushed away thoughts of the sixteen-year-old Minerva away. Thoughts of what could have been between them. The life they could have shared. Dreams – so far gone.

As she stood, waiting for the battle to begin, she felt a tingly, cold sensation in the tips of fingers. She reached into the pocket of her cloak and removed two soft well worn red gloves and slipped them over her fingers.

It would be a cold night.

**Thanks for reading the last chapter everyone. I appreciate any review you could give me on the story. Thanks again!**


End file.
